Hard masks are used in semiconductor processing to transfer patterns onto substrates, in particular as feature sizes are increasingly shrinking. A metal hard mask can provide a desired etching profile and critical dimension control for decreasing geometries. However, pattern distortion can result from hard masks fabricated with high residual stress, and a thermal budget may be required to release stress in the hard mask.